


Warm Hands and Band-Aids

by Digrara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Kyotani may or may not have a thing for letting him do it, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Masturbation, Jealousy, Kyohaba - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Someone please give Kyotani a hug, Yahaba has a thing for pushing Kyotani against the wall, edit: this fic is old read at your own risk my writing style is vastly different now weh, there's so much fluff here omg, this was super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digrara/pseuds/Digrara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do you love me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands and Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kidovna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidovna/gifts).



'Oikawa-San!' Shigeru walks into the Seijoh gym looking harassed, sweating profusely despite the weather. 'There's another group of girls asking for you outside- they were very... insistent.'

 

Iwazumi and the coaches sigh in unison. Oikawa scratches the back of his head, apologizing as he leaves the gym.

 

'He doesn't look very sorry.' Matsukawa comments, smirking at Oikawa's back.

 

'Of course not.' Hanamaki says, resting an elbow on his friend's shoulder. 'He's downright pleased with himself.'

 

Everyone sets their things down, preparing for practice. Shigeru swivels his wrist, walking towards the benches to get a drink.

 

'Oikawa-San's being called out more than usual.' Kindaichi observes, taking his kneepads from his bag.

 

'It's because Valentine's Day is coming up.' Kunimi helps him pull them on.

 

Matsukawa giggles, elbowing Hanamaki. 'How many chocolates do you think he'll get this time?'

 

'Definitely more than I give a shit to count.' Iwazumi serves a ball with a deep grunt that resounds from the base from his throat. The ball ricochets off the walls with a bang and Kindaichi winces. The coach claps his hands together, barking out a few instructions, and practice resumes. Shigeru is told to practice his receives for a while.

 

'Iwazumi-San's not a fan of Valentine's Day, huh?' Shigeru comments lightly as he and Watari head for the warm-up area.

 

'I don't think it's _Valentine's Day_ that bothers him as much as what happens every year it comes around.' Watari cracks the muscles on his neck.

 

Personally, Shigeru loves Valentine's Day. He loves how excited everyone (okay- _mostly_ everyone) gets, how the school transforms overnight with little decorations, how people give each other chocolates and letters and hand-wrapped gifts, how it's a day just celebrate the love people share.

 

Shigeru stretches, pulling his arms carefully side to side, arching his body and eyeing Kyotani out of the corner of his eye. He's crouched on the floor, right foot and fingers supporting him as he stretches out his left leg. Yahaba feels his body lean back slowly, taking in the way Kyotani's thigh muscles ripples under the thin fabric. His fingers are covered in bandages at the knuckles, and Shigeru frowns as he remembers the memory attached. Kyotani unexpectedly looks up, catching Shigeru gaze.

 

'What?' He asks gruffly, straightening up.

 

'Valentine's Day's tomorrow.' Shigeru supplies helpfully, smiling.

 

Kyotani makes a face, screwing up his nose. 'I know.' He heads for the court, getting ready to receive. Shigeru follows, curious about his reaction.

 

'So...' Shigeru receives a ball served by Kunimi, sending it over. 'You excited?'

 

Kyotani frowns, not looking at him. 'Why would I be excited?' He glares at Kindaichi, who served him a ball off-centre. The younger boy tugs at his collar nervously.

 

Shigeru shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant. 'Oh, I don't know... it's a pretty romantic day, you know?'

 

Kyotani's eye flit over to meet Yahaba's for a millisecond- then focus back on the court with a jerk of his head. He doesn't reply immediately, instead continuing his receives with renewed concentration. Shigeru follows suit, especially after Oikawa joins the serving side a few minutes later.

 

They finish their receives and start to collect the balls, when Kyotani finally speaks. He picks up a ball and straightens, looking at Shigeru with that same look he'd given for a second on the court. He throws the ball, and Shigeru catches it against his chest, waiting. 'Do you... Like Valentine's Day?'

 

Shigeru's eyebrows flicker up. He wasn't expecting _that_. 'Oh- well... yeah. Don't you?'

 

Kyotani pushes out his bottom lip, looking at the floor stubbornly. 'I _hate_ it.'

 

He turns on his heel and heads for the serving side. Shigeru feels the ball slip from his fingers, hit the floor with a loud _ping_. His jaw falls open too- doesn't hit the floor, but Shigeru wouldn't have been surprised if it had.

 

\---

 

They're walking home together when Shigeru brings it up again. He presses closer to Kyotani, drags his hands from his jacket pockets and shoves them into Kyotani's, causing the boy to yelp. 'Oy- _Oy_ \- your hands are _freezing_.'

 

Shigeru doesn't. 'Why don't you like Valentine's Day?' He asks, twining his finger's through Kyotani's. It's warm inside his jacket pockets- warm inside his hands.

 

'It's stupid.' Kyotani says simply. 'Tch- Get off. Use your own pockets.' He tries to shake Shigeru off, but Shigeru doesn't budge.

 

'It's warmer in yours.' He insists, clinging to Kyotani's hand.

 

'That's not _my_ problem.'

 

But Kyotani doesn't try to remove Shigeru's hand from his pockets again, and the two trudge slowly along the path, Shigeru humming softly and Kyotani grumbly, occasionally muttering for Shigeru to “Shut the fuck up before my ears start bleeding.” Shigeru just smiles and hums louder.

 

They turn a corner. It's not snowing today but the air is cold and sparse, sucking the moisture out of everything. Kyotani licks his lips (something Shigeru's explicitly tells him a hundred times _not to do_ ) and Shigeru eyes them. They're shiny, light brown with a pinkish tint. Kyotani puffs out his cheeks, blows a soft trail of semi-opaque air from his mouth. Shigeru bites his tongue, watching him. Kyotani catches him looking and frowns.

 

'What?' He demands.

 

Shigeru blinks. 'What?'

 

'You're staring.' Kyotani complains. 'You're doing that a lot today- Like, more than usual.'

 

Shigeru shugs. 'Hey.' He says, pushing against the hand he's holding inside the jacket pocket. 'Know what I wanna do right now?'

 

Kyotani eyes him cautiously. '...What?'

 

Shugeru tilts his head, looking at him through lowered eyelashes- smirks. 'I want to kiss you.'

 

Kyotani looks away immediately, rolling his eyes. 'You always want to kiss me.'

 

Shigeru beams. 'I know, right?'

 

'It's annoying.'

 

Shigeru pouts. 'That's not what you thought yesterday.' He mumbles, feeling self-satisfaction bubble in his stomach when he sees the pink flush in Kyotani's neck. (He won't bring it up- Kyotani would just blame the weather anyway.)

 

They've only walked a few blocks before Kyotani asks Shigeru what he thinks is so great about Valentine's Day.

 

'I like how excited everyone becomes about something that can otherwise so easily be taken for granted.' Shigeru says, kicking a stone along the pavement. It skitters forward a few steps and disappears into a gutter. 'It's a day dedicated to being grateful for and enjoying the people we love. Who could hate that?'

 

'People who don't have anyone to love, or to love them.' Kyotani's grip on Shigeru's hand twitches. Shigeru looks at him. He's staring at the ground, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, his jaw jutting right and left, right and left.

 

'Okay...' Shigeru says carefully, giving Kyotani's hand a small squeeze. 'Then why do _you_ hate it?'

 

Kyotani looks at him, irritation sketched over his features. Right left, right left. 'I just told you-'

 

'I know.' Shigeru interrupts. 'You said people who don't have anyone to love, or to love them.' Their eyes meet, and Shigeru speaks seriously.

 

'But I'm right here. So what's _your_ reason?'

 

Kyotani's eyes widen. They stretch out, eyebrows rising, mouth opening softly, lips sticking slightly from the dryness. Right left, right left. 'Do you...' He blinks, eyebrows twitching slightly- disbelievingly.

 

Shigeru finally lets go of Kyotani's hand, pulling out of his jacket pocket. Kyotani takes his hands from his pockets too, and Shigeru sees they're clenched into fists, thumbs moving, squirming. 'Do I what?' He asks, leaning his head forward slightly.

 

Kyotani won't look at him. He looks at the ground, the road, a couple walking hand in hand on the other side of the street. The girl laughs at something the boy says. They're holding hands, swinging them. Kyotani bites his lip, and Shigeru suppresses the urge to tell him to stop. Kyotani scuffs his shoe, wipes his hands on his pants (is he _sweating_? In _this_ weather?) and runs a hand over his head, sweeping back non-existent hair before he finally asks, voice soft and rough with an undertone of surprised curiosity:

 

'Do you love me?'

 

Shigeru is too taken aback by the question to reply immediately. He stands, wordless, looking at Kyotani. A small wind blows, and he feels his hair ruffle, flying over his eyes slightly. He pushes it back, fingers shaky from the cold. When he exhales it's heavy, and the air around them fills with cold smokey breath.

 

Kyotani finally looks at him, and Shigeru is faced with a truly slack expression, devoid of emotion. Kyotani's mouth is still open, just a little, and every so often a little puff of air flies out, disappearing quickly into the atmosphere. He's breathing short and fast- what was he so afraid of?

 

Shigeru finally feels his brain start working again. He blinks hard. 'I-'

 

'Yahaba-Senpai!' The two boys start, turning to look for the source of the voice. A group of girls-five- are walking towards them, all carrying large bags that bulge in bizarre areas, their contents testing their thin plastic confines. Yahaba recognizes them as first years from their school.

 

'Could you help us with these please?' The girl in front- Misaki was her name, if he remembers right- calls. Her right arm is visibly shaking, fingers pink. Shigeru moves instantly, jogging forward and grabbing a bag from her just as it's about to slip from her sore hand. It's heavy, even for Shigeru, and he appraises Misaki with raised eyebrows. She's surprisingly strong for someone so small.

 

'Thank you!' She sighs, shaking out her hand, swiveling her wrist.

 

'Good job carrying this- Why's it so heavy?' He asks, adjusting his grip on the stretching plastic.

 

Misaki flicks her bangs off her face and smiles. 'It's all stuff the Cultural Committee needs to decorate the school for Valentine's Day tomorrow.' She looks at the bags sheepishly. 'Normally we'd have more people for these kinds of events, but since the third years are preparing for their final exams...' She shrugs. 'We're going to be working late into the night today.'

 

Shigeru grins, looking down at the bag. He can see the decorations now. Lots of reds and pinks and whites. 'That's so cool! I never thought about how the decorations got there last year- I guess you guys were working hard.'

 

'Do you like Valentine's Day, Senpai?' Another girl asks, smiling. Shigeru nods, scratching the back of his head and grinning.

 

'It's one of my favorite days of the year.' He says proudly.

 

'Oh! Then maybe Senpai can come help us decorate the school this evening.' The Misaki says, smiling at him invitingly. 'We have a few other volunteers as well, but we could always use more!'

 

'He's busy tonight.' Kyotani's rough voice from behind him makes Shigeru jump, and he looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

'I am?' He asks. Kyotani doesn't reply. He's too busy glaring at the girls. Shigeru shakes his head, turning back to the girls, who look significantly rattled.

 

'I'll be there. Is seven okay?'

 

'Um...' Misaki is still looking at Kyotani with uncertainty in her eyes. 'Y- yes... If you're... free...'

 

Kyotani makes a noise of irritation through his nose. 'I just said-'

 

'I'll be there.' Shigeru says over him, smiling his best smile at the girls, making a couple giggle despite Kyotani's eternal glare, still directed at them. They leave, Misaki taking the cover from Shigeru and thanking him for his help. Once they're out of sight, Shigeru laughs lightly.

 

'They're so cute. Did you see that one girl's puppy earrings? Reminds me of you.' He grins, flexing his fingers.

 

'I don't know how Misaki carried that bag for so long- what, are they buying bowling balls or something? So we can be... _bowled over_ with love?' He laughs again, looking back to gauge Kyotani's reaction. (Not because the boy ever laughed at his terrible jokes- but there were usually repercussions in the form of silent treatments and forehead pokes.)

 

But Kyotani is trudging away.

 

'Hey!' Shigeru calls, but Kyotani doesn't turn, even though Shigeru knows he hears. He runs, catching up to Kyotani and grabbing his shoulder. Kyotani shakes him off with an angry grunt.

 

'What's wrong with you?' Shigeru asks, glaring. Kyotani turns and gets in his face, something he always does when they have these kinds of arguments.

 

'Why are you helping with the Valentine's Day decorating?' He growls. He's so close to Shigeru but they don't touch- Shigeru hates when it's like this- things were going so well just a minute ago.

 

'I wanted to.' Shigeru says, taking a small step back. 'Those girls said they were short on people, and I like how much effort they put into these things. Plus they asked, so I thought why not, you know?'

 

'No I don't know!' Kyotani's eyes are focused on Shigeru's- the one time he never averts eye contact is when he's angry. 'I told them you were busy!'

 

'but I'm not!' Shigeru shoots back. 'I wanted to help them- why are you making this such a big deal? Is this really because I said I would help them or because of earlier-'

 

'You know...' Kyotani's voice is darker, and it sends a shiver down Shigeru's spine. 'If you think they're _so cute_... you should kiss them instead.'

 

Shigeru feels like someone's just dumped ice water on his head. 'What?' He whispers, walking forward, trying to reach out- Kyotani moves back; Shigeru withdraws his hand like he's been slapped.

 

'Where is this coming from?' Shigeru demands, glaring now. His heart is beating so fast- he can feel it in his ears.

 

Kyotani doesn't reply. He turns away, tries to leave, but Shigeru isn't about to let him do that. Too many fights have ended like this- with Kyotani walking away. He always goes back home, starts punching things, and the next day he's forced to sit on the bench because his hands are too wrecked to play. Shigeru's always the one to patch him up, staying back late after everyone has gone, carefully wrapping his fingers in bandages and lecturing him till Kyotani shuts him up with an angry kiss.

 

Shigeru moves quickly, wraps his arms around Kyotani's waist from behind with practiced urgency. Kyotani tries to push him away, thrashing and cursing under his breath, but Shigeru holds on, locking his hands together, burying his nose into the fabric of Kyotani's collar. Kyotani smells like hastily applied body spray and vague sweat, and Yahaba grits his teeth against the familiarity of it all. Kyotani quickly realizes the futility of his struggles. He calms down, breathing hard as Shigeru holds on.

 

'People are looking.' Kyotani mumbles after a moment.

 

'Let them look.' Shigeru whispers against his neck, lips brushing his skin. Kyotani shivers, then slowly relaxes back against Shigeru, hanging his head. His hands unclench, and Shigeru lowers his arms, intertwining their fingers together.

 

Kyotani turns after a moment, facing Shigeru. 'Sorry.' He mutters, forcing the word out with a curve of his lip. Shigeru smiles softly. He tugs at one of the strings on Kyotani's jacket.

 

'If it's really bothering you that much...' he says. 'I won't go.'

 

Kyotani shakes his head, looking up at Shigeru. 'It's fine.'

 

Shigeru raises an eyebrow. 'Are you sure? You were really mad just now-'

 

'Forget about it. I overreacted.'

 

Shigeru looks at him a few seconds longer. Some part of him wants to keep picking, try figuring out what ticked Kyotani off so much. But the other part wanted to let it go, even if he shouldn't.

 

'...Okay.' he says carefully. 'I'll go tonight then.' He pulls at the string. 'Any chance you'll join me?'

 

Kyotani scoffs. 'Why would I want to decorate the school for Valentine's Day?'

 

Shigeru sighs, letting go of the hoodie string. He pokes Kyotani's forehead softly, making the boy glare at him. 'Thought it might be more fun if you were there.' he says matter-of-factly. 'Come on- we're close to your place.' He starts to walk again. Kyotani catches up, matching his pace.

 

They arrive at Kyotani's house, and he turns to Shigeru at the doorway. 'Are you coming in today?' He asks. Shigeru makes a small noise that's cross between a 'meh' and a 'nah'.

 

'I'll pass.' He says, smiling.

 

Kyotani stares at him for a second. 'Okay.' He says eventually, waving uncertainly. Shigeru returns the gesture with forced enthusiasm.

 

The door closes, and Shigeru's shoulders droop slightly. _Why did you say the things you said?_ The question is too heavy to hover unanswered between them, but the consequences of not asking about it were bad, too. The least Shigeru could do was put it off- give the both of them some time to cool down.

 

Kyotani had never showed any implication of wanting to break up before- should Shigeru be worried? No- they were arguing, after all. He just hopes Kyotani won't come to practice the next day with bruised knuckles- He _really_ wouldn't forgive him then.

 

Shigeru carries on, heading for his own house. His hands are shoved into his jacket pockets, but they're still cold, suffering from the aftermath of holding hands with Kyotani.

 

Shigeru takes a big breath, sending air puffing up everywhere. He wants to feel those fingers between his own again, flitting over his knuckles, brushing over his palm, fitting with his so neatly, callouses and old scars burned into Shigeru's skin like flesh memory. 'How can someone's _hands_ be so irresistible?' He mutters to no one in particular, frowning at the sky and grabbing his cheeks as they flush red.

 

It's only when he's in his room, changed out of his uniform and finishing up his homework that he remembers Kyotani's question.

 

_Do you love me?_

 

How could he ask that, after everything? Shigeru packs away his books and falls back on his bed, staring at the little cracks on the ceiling paint. He closes his eyes. It's quiet in his room, and he can hear all the little noises outside. There are a few kids yelling- they're playing cops and robbers. Occasionally a dog barks, but it's a playful bark- unthreatening. There's the soft ticking of the clock, and the more Shigeru focuses, the louder it becomes, until it's deafening.

 

_If you think they're so cute... you should kiss them instead._

 

He sits up suddenly, eyes wide. ' _Oh_.' He whispers. He leans forward and massages his temples, biting his lip. 'You're an idiot.' His mumbling is heard by no one, and he decides to fix that. Glancing at the clock, he springs to his feet, throwing on some thicker clothing and donning his red jacket. He thunders down the stairs and leaps out the front door, jogging. Kyotani lived a few streets over. He would be there in ten minutes at this pace.

 

'You're an idiot, Kentaro.' Shigeru whispers against the wind, sucking in some breath. 'And so am I.'

 

\---

 

When Kentaro walked into the Seijo gym for the first time, he didn't even see Yahaba. He didn't see anyone, really. He saw the court, the balls and a purpose.

 

He knew, a little while after the match against Karasuno, that the way he felt about Yahaba wasn't like the way he felt about anyone else. Any _thing_ else. The guy pissed him off easily, made his cheeks neck hot and his throat hoarse. Kyotani wanted to grab him and throw him on the floor.

 

Grab him and throw him on the floor and get on top and rip his clothes off.

 

Kentaro had never thought about liking people in a “more than friend” kind of way. He's never wanted to rip someone's clothes off before. Maybe it would have been fine if that was all he wanted to do but no- Kentaro wanted to _know_ Yahaba. Wanted to sit next to him, talk about random things, share not-so-casual casual touches.

 

Hold his fucking hands. Seriously. Was Kentaro in grade school? Who the fuck wanted to _hold_ _hands_?

 

Kentato tries to fight it, tries to act like Yahaba's just another teammate. It works okay at first- Yahaba doesn't distract his playing, and Kentaro finds he doesn't really have to look at his stupid perfect face unless he wants to.

 

Then one day Yahaba touches his lower back softly, reminding him to stretch with an undertone of playful warning in his voice, and Kentaro has to stumble to the showers to get rid of the sudden tightness in his shorts.

 

'It's fine, this is fine.' He says, sitting under the running water, eyes closed and breathing hard, teammates asking him if he's okay, if anything's wrong.

 

' _Fine_ , absolutely _fine_..' He mutters, when Yahaba casually slings his arm around Watari's shoulders and touches foreheads with him, laughing at some stupid joke.

 

'Fucking hell.' He whimpers, when Yahaba looks back at him and smiles, just for a second.

 

'I'm so screwed.' He hisses late at night in bed, when his fingers travel lower and lower along his abdomen until they work their way under the waistband of his boxers, thinks of Yahaba, his face, his voice, his smell.

 

He thought he didn't stand a chance. Yahaba was always so vocal about 'cute girls'. Kentaro's as far from a cute girl as anyone can get.

 

Maybe that's why when Yahaba kisses him, he freezes. Because although the rational side on his mind tells him to _wake up this is fucking real_ , the other side tells him this is a dream, a fantasy, and he's going to wake up and scream.

 

Kentaro is always expecting it. Waiting for Yahaba to look at him and realize he's not some cute girl, to break up with him and go out with someone he actually likes. Waiting for the dream to end. He wakes up at night in a cold sweat sometimes, from nightmares filled with a warped Yahaba, his arms around a faceless girl who's everything Kentaro can't be.

 

But Yahaba hasn't done it yet, and Kyotani finds himself wondering, hoping, _asking_ for more. _Wanting_ more.

 

He finally has Yahaba, but Kentaro can't even enjoy him, because he's constantly on edge waiting to lose him.

 

Kentaro heads for his room. He's done with homework (“You need to maintain your grades if you want to stay in the club Mad-Dog Chan~”) and he's ready for the gym- working out always helped him cool down.

 

Rapid knocking on the front door almost sends him catapulting down the stairs.

 

He steadies himself, glaring at the poor door. Taking a breath, he answers it, ready tell whoever it is to fuck off. His words die in his throat.

 

'First of all...' Yahaba bends over, hands on his knees, breathing hard. 'You're an idiot.'

 

Kentaro blinks. 'What?'

 

'Second of all-' Yahaba straightens, reaches out, and Kentaro feels his strong hands push him back. He stumbles backwards into the house and Yahaba slams the door shut behind them, turning them around and pressing Kyotani against it.

 

'Girls are cute.' Yahaba says, fingers tight on Kentaro's body.

 

Kentaro feels his heart stutter- ah. Here it comes. It was inevitable. He takes a breath, glaring at Yahaba. His voice is cold, reserved.

 

'Go ahead. Get it over with, I was expecting it anyw-'

 

'Goddamit let me finish!' Yahaba yells, bringing Kentaro's body forward and pushing it back, shaking him. Kentaro keeps glaring, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

 

'Girls are cute, and I'm sure they would be great kissers' Yahaba nods, and looks right at Kentaro. His eyes are sharp, hard, shining. 'But I don't want to kiss girls.'

 

He takes Kentaro's face in his hands, still glaring. There's a hint of a smile on his lips though, and Kentaro feels hopeful, despite himself. 'I want to kiss _you_.'

 

Yahaba takes a deep breath, letting go of Kentaro slowly. His fingers are shaking. He steps back, turns away. 'Do whatever makes you happy- break up with me or stay with me. I will accept your decision because I love you. But if you're going to break up with me just because you think I would rather be with someone else, I swear...' Yahaba looks back, and his eyes are shining, his lip quivering. He's so _angry_. 'I swear, Kentaro I will never forgive you.'

 

He turns away again. Kentaro blinks. He's not glaring anymore- his mouth is open, eyes wide. Just like when he'd asked if Yahaba loved him.

 

Because he did. He'd just said so.

 

Kentaro reaches out, touches Yahaba's back. 'I... I didn't know.' He mumbles, not sure what to say.

 

'You _should_ know.' Yahaba turns around and punches him lightly. It doesn't hurt- but the place where he touches Kentaro feels warmer. 'Do you really think I would do all this with you if I didn't love you? Do you think I'm that kind of person? Do _you_ even love _me_?' His voice breaks at the end, and Kentaro stares.

 

Yahaba was scared too. Scared to lose him. It's unfathomable, unbelievable- Yahaba loves him. Loves _him_. Chose him over everyone else.

 

Kentaro starts to laugh.

 

Yahaba splutters, hitting him again, a little harder. It still doesn't hurt. 'Oy- Why are you laughing?'

 

Kentaro shakes his head, hiding his face. 'I... I don't know.' Yahaba goes in for another punch but Kentaro catches his wrist, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

'I've never had anyone be afraid to lose me before.' Kentaro mumbles against his skin. Yahaba smells like soap and deodorant, and Kentaro kisses his exposed shoulder so lightly Yahaba doesn't even notice. 'Thank you.'

 

'For- for what?' Yahaba hesitantly brings his hands up, hugging Kentaro back.

 

'For loving me.'

 

Yahaba pushes him off, glaring at him again, but now his cheeks are pink, and he's more flustered than angry. Kentaro can feel his cheeks ache- he's smiling.

 

'Idiot- tell me you love me too!'

 

Kentaro laughs again, feels the stinging in his eyes change into a happy kind- a bright kind. 'Of course I do.' He pulls Yahaba forward again, leans back against the wall and lets Yahaba push him against it. 'I fucking love you Shigeru.'

 

Yahaba wrinkles his nose, but he also smiles. 'Did you have to throw in a swear word? That's not cute at all.'

 

Kentaro cocks his head, smirking. 'Does that really bother you?'

 

Yahaba pretends to think, arms winding around Kentaro's waist. He looks at him and shakes his head. 'Not even a little.'

 

Kentaro leans forward and Yahaba pauses halfway to his lips. 'Hey... guess what I want to do right now.' He murmurs, giggling.

 

Kentaro rolls his eyes. 'What?' He asks, smiling despite himself.

 

'Guess.' He insists, singing the word.

 

'Idiot.' Kentaro says, taking Yahaba by the back of his neck. 'Just kiss me already.'

 

\---

 

'Please hang these ribbons for us Yahaba-Senpai.' Misaki hands Shigeru a bunch of ribbons, gesturing to the robs above them. Shigeru nods, smiling.

 

'Sure thing.'

 

Shigeru is in a good mood, and he hums as he ties the ribbons. His thoughts wander. _If Kentaro were here he'd tell me-_

 

'Shut the fuck up before my ears start bleeding.' Yahaba spins around, eyes wide.

 

Kyotani's standing there, amidst a group of much shorter girls, half-glaring half-smirking at Shigeru. There's a bruised mark on his neck, and Shigeru feels heat creep up his back as he remember how it got there. ('You're doing it too hard.' 'It'll be _fine._ ' 'AAARG You're _such_ a _liar_!' 'I'm SORRY I didn't think it would become so DARK-' 'I look like I got punched in the neck!')

 

'You came.' Shigeru says, voice ringing with euphoric disbelief.

 

Kentaru scratches his neck, hovering over the spot. Shigeru swallows. 'Obviously. How... Can I help?'

 

Yahaba grins, handing him a few ribbons. His fingers linger over Kentaro's, skittering over his knuckles, and Kentaro feels heat rise up his neck. 'Help me tie these up.' He leans forward, lowering his voice so the girls won't hear. 'And I'll tie _you_ up later.'

 

Kyotani's eyes widen, his neck turning bright pink, and Shigeru giggled as he walks back, winking.

 

'I hate you.' Kyotani mouths to him.

 

'No.' Shigeru mouths back. 'You love me.'

 

Late at night, they leave the school together. Kyotani stuffs his hands deep into his pockets to avoid another cold assault. So Shigeru winds his fingers around Kyotani's neck instead.

 

'OY- Your hands are _freezing._ And why did you grab my _neck_?'

 

'You hid your hands from me!'

 

'That's your fault- always grabbing them when you're cold.'

 

'Your neck is warm.'

 

'... That's your fault, too.'

 

\---

 

The first thing about Kyotani that Yahana fell in love with was his hands.

 

When Shigeru first met Kyotani, he'd wanted to punch him in the face. After their match against Karasuno, he stopped seeing Kyotani as a rebellious brat and regarded him with actual respect- even admiration, and Kyotani had probably felt the same.

 

In the weeks that followed they got progressively closer. Their fingers would brush when passing each other water bottles, or their shoulders would bump when they were close. It's not like this stuff only happened with Kyotani- Shigeru had shared a bed with Watari several times, and his Senpais were constantly patting him on the back and giving him words of encouragement.

 

But... he didn't feel that rush of electricity shoot up his body when anyone else touched him, didn't feel that burn of satisfaction harder than when Kyotani sometimes looked at him and let out soft 'Nice receive's, his voice rough and grudgingly impressed. _Yes, that_ was _a nice receive_. He'd think, and he'd be smiling and humming the rest of the day (even louder when Kyotani yells for him to shut up while Mattsun and Hanamaki bring up the chorus).

 

When they kiss for the first time, it's a mess. They're yelling at each other again- Kyotani had overreacted about something or the other and Shigeru had had enough of it. They're alone in the locker room. Everyone had either given up or run away, and the Senpais had left early. They yell and yell until they're hoarse, until the janitor tries (and fails) to get them to leave, until Kyotani slams his fist into a locker and recoils in pain, shocking Shigeru out of his anger.

 

'Are you okay?' He asks, crouching down beside him.

 

'Why do you care?' Kyotani spits, cradling his hand. The skin on his knuckles is torn, bleeding in places. Shigeru takes those hands in his, looking at them carefully.

 

'Come on.' He says, standing. He makes Kyotani sit on one of the benches, a leg on either side. Shigeru sits opposite, mirroring his position. Their knees touch, rubbing together. Shigeru wraps Kyotani's hand, careful of the wounds, holding him more gently then he's even held anything in his life.

 

'You scared me.'

 

'Sorry.' It was the first time Shigeru heard Kyotani apologize.

 

He doesn't let go of Kyotani's hands. He cradles them between his own, staring at them. He waits for Kyotani to pull away, but he doesn't. Shigeru runs his fingers over old marks, feels every bump and dent. 'Do you hit things every time you get angry?' He asks without looking up.

 

'Not always. Sometimes.' Kyotani replies softly. It's so quiet in the locker room- especially after all the yelling. And saturated- the sun is setting, and the room is filled with a myriad of orange and pink light. It makes Kyotani's hair look pink too, and lights up the grooves in his palms.

 

'Don't you like your hands?' Shigeru asks. Kyotani shrugs.

 

'What's there to like about them?'

 

Shigeru is still running his fingers over them. He looks at Kyotani's fingers, each one slightly bent and hard, long and bony. He fits his own fingers between each one, and only looks up when he hears a shaky intake of breath. Kyotani's looking down too, and Shigeru realizes only then that they're holding hands.

 

That's probably the first time Shigeru saw Kyotani blush. His first thought- _I gotta see more of these kinds of faces_.

 

And so Shigeru lifts Kyotani's hands, turning them over palm side up. Bending slightly, he kisses them, soft and light.

 

The reaction is delightful.

 

Kyotani flushes bright red- redder than the sky (Shigeru was probably pretty red himself). Shigeru giggles, softly. He looks back at the hands, fingers still wound together. 'I love them.' He whispers.

 

Kyotani clears his throat loudly, frowning at the ground. 'They're not girl hands.' He mutters, which utterly confuses Shigeru.

 

'I know.' He says, letting go of them. He leans forward, before he can think twice, before he can lose his nerve, until they're nose to nose. 'But they're yours.'

 

Shigeru kisses him, moving forward slowly, giving Kyotani time to back away. He doesn't, and when their lips press together, Shigeru feels his heart rate rise rapidly. Kyotani's awkward, mouth pressed closed, lips tight and hard. Shigeru reaches up, cupping his face, thumbs tracing Kyotani's cheekbones. Slowly, he relaxes, and takes Shigeru's bottom lip between his own, hands hesitantly hooking around Shigeru's waist and pulling his closer. He's leaning back slightly, Shigeru bending forward, their legs tangled together.

 

Everything is starting to make sense.

 

Unlike how he does everything else, Kyotani kisses softly. They press together, every tilt of their heads matched stubbornly, never giving way to the other. They kiss like they fight- dedication that ends in mutual surrender. Or in this case- victory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading X 
> 
> Twitter: digrara_


End file.
